Summoning Scroll: Yamato no Orochi
Yamato no Orochi has eight heads and eight tails and has the power of the demon world, a symbol of evil as Orochi's eight heads represent one thing and they are soul, ghost, evil, monsterous, kill, the afterworld and eventually death. Overview The scroll that holds the divine being Yamato no Orochi that Illu had purchased in a specialty shop the day before Ravena had joined Kurotsubasa. Appearance The eight heads tower high, with a dark earthy skin with a light tan under belly, is the basic form of Yamato while it has two other appearances those will only show once Illu mastered the summoning scroll. Abilities Yamato no Orochi gifts Illu with Nyoka a medium for her and to act as the object so Illu can use all eight gifts from each head of Orochi. Deity Snake Orochi Garment Grid After the tournment Illu found Nyoka who explained that with the slight release of Demonic Illu (Even though Illu herself still doesn't remember) some of the powers/energy retained into Illu allowing her more access to her summon Yamato no Orochi, she only has access to two spheres right now when Nyoka changes into the garment grid and as she trains more she'll get the rest until she has all eight spheres. The names in the parentheses are the names of each snake head that represents each skill. When she becomes proficient in the classes she can easily change between each ones instantly when she gains more power from the spheres she recieves. Dress Spheres & Abilities *Thief (Ichiya) - Her original speed/agility triples and gets more dagger based attacks *Swordsman (Kagutsuchi) -Illu gains armor and more durablity, stamina and strength able to use a heavy sword though she loses speed for the strength and stamina *Ninja (Yoru) -A somewhat even build but relies more on mid-range attacks and summoning snakes to her side to aide her, along with venom/poison attacs *Gunner (Taiho) - Far range focused, to get some distance can do rapid fire attacks *Abyss Meister (Ataru) - Magic focus but more on the spirit/demon aspects of the underworld interacting with them and summoning them for battle. The weapon Illu uses in this form is a spellbook for summoning and commanding the spirits along with senbon or needles she has hidden on her being. When Illu is in this form there are ghostly spirits floating around her. *Monk (Katashi) - Med defense but high attack/atk speed, agility, gains more strength and durability/endurance then the swordsman as all her attacks are focused in her limbs, can concentrate her inner energy to make her attacks more powerful. *Mage (Hiyori) - More powerful Black/White magic is use, high dex, Int for the magic but low defense and agi *Medusa (Shinju) - Master of all seven dress spheres, and increased power when summoning Yamato no Orochi and give the summon stronger attacs and be out longer. Only accessible once the other seven spheres are gain. Deity Snake Orochi: Skills Thief Skills: *'''-'Blade Dance: the daggers mutlply until they're spinning around her and using her speed she moved swiftly attacking, grabbing a new blade each time *-Rolling Cutter: Spins rapidly with her blades in hands *-Pitfalls: tosses a dagger towards the ground and where ever it lands a pithole is instantly made *Mirage Step: Seems to walk in slow motion as multipe copies are made as she continues walking to confuse the opponent. *Rain of Pain: Daggers are thrown up into the air where they multiple to a variety of sizes before raiing down '''Swordman Skills:' *Assualt Blitz: Casts buffs on herself (Vernier, Armor, Arms) and rushes for a series of attacks with her heavy sword *Ignition Break: Sword heats up causing it to have a flame abiltiy, and triggering explosions when contact is made *Hundred Strikes: The sword hits the ground and waves of sword blades burst through the ground where ever the opponet(s) may be *Magic Break: Absorbs magic attack at her into the sword before silcing the opponent *Massive Guard: Blocks an attack on an ally 100% taking the damage instead *Dancing Blade Chaos: The only attack that the speed is the same as the thief and does multiple hits Ninja Skills: *-Dark Illusion: Darkness is seeped into the enemie's eyes making them blind to the world around them, a temporary affect until Illu releases the illusion *-Viper Reach: summons snakes that are launched at the enemy baring their fangs *-Venom Splasher: Brings out waves of poison to cover the opponent *-Snake Summon: ability to summon snakes similar to a summoning contract like in Naruto *Thousand Fangs: Snakes are summoned/created to form together into a protective wall that can still attack or overwhelm an enemy *Windmill: Takes a giant shurinken and spins it until its practically a blur and throws it, even if the enemy dodges it, Illu can have the large shurinken burst into hundreds of smaller ones and continue the attack. Gunner Skills: *'''-'Snake Eyes: Two guns appear in her hands and two shots from each barrel of the guns are released, that can paralyze if it hits *-Gatling Fever: A gatling gun appears in her hands and rapid fires the area *-Poison Bullet: Rapid fires small spheres thats release poison pits when they hit the ground or explosion of acid. *Scatter Shot: shoots several bullets at once at high speed and can hit one foe many times or hit many surroning enemies *-Twin Fangs: A double barreled gun is in her hands, a concentrated energy is held before releasing a large two headed snake at the opponent. '''Abyss Meister Skills:' *Armor or Darkness: Increases magic, speed boost, atk speed and defense, *Dark Erosion: Black gunk is summoned and shot rapidly, anything it touches startes to erode *Spirit Sap: Dark green spheres appear and when thrown at an enemy saps their strengh giving it to Illu *Wraith Conjuring: Summons dark wraiths from the underworld to attack enemies *Spirit Watch: ghosts appear to do some spying around the area *Demon sprites: her book flies open and the pages turn rapidly, as cracks appear on the ground and black sprites appear. Their claws can go through anything and the victim will feel as if they're being frozen from the inside as the spirtes and can more damage within than out *Abyss Summon: Charon's Passage- a dead river of howling spirits arise with a cloaked skeletal figure on a boat, it chuckles evilly as the attack drowns the victim and they're absobed into the river or ends up spiritless Monk Skills: ''' *-'Summon Spirit Spheres: Five glowing orbs are summoned and surrounding Illu *-Pressure Point: Revitalized: She hits a pressure point on her own body that increases her movement speed, agi, and attack power *-Serpent Combo: Smooth fast jabs towards the opponents body *-Sky Blow: sends the opponent flying into the air, leaping up and knocking them around before giving a crescent kick sending them down to the earth *-Tiger Cannon: Absorbs the spirit spheres where her fists are glowing as before sending out a large spirit attack *-Knuckle Arrow: Absorbs one sphere and sends out a blade of energy through her limbs *-Frozen Flame: one fist is heated up while the other is ice cold as the combine different elements are used together, '''Mage Skills:' Black Magic *'''-'Swamp of the Abyss: The ground becomes swamplike slowling down movement and sinking the opponent slowly inside *Chrona Drive: Medium light based damage that comes in bursts of lights streaming down *-Jack Frost: Great winter spirit that attacks harshly with a blizzard and hailstorm *-Naplam Vulcan: Attacks long distance with a ghost element attack *-Crimson Storm: Large burning meteorites fall from the sky attacking *-Heaven's Drive: Spikes of earth rapidly come from the ground underneath the opponent *-Lord of Jupiter: A large sphere of lightning is summoned that shoots out large bolts of lighting around the surrounding area. '''White Magic' *Regan: Grants hp restoring over a period of time *Haste: Increases speed of players *Reflect: Reflect spells back to caster *Curaga: Greatly heals HP *Protect: Raises defense against physical attacks *Slow: Reduces the speed of target *Holy: Holy-elemental magic attack Medusa Skills: *'>In this form, Illu has access to the other seven forms and can give some of those abilities to Yamato no Orochi.' *White Serpant Mode:Yamato-no-Orochi's form changes to resemble dragons then snakes, mobility is faster and the heads are much stronger energy attack *Samurai Mode: The summon's color changes to a dark crimson red as the body dons samurai armor as a different samurai's helmet on each head, and the tail has an armor attachment with a blade on it. This is the strongest form of Yamato-no-Orochi Attacks *Orochi's Vengence: (only used in Samurai mode) the skin of Orochi turns an onyx black color as they get surrounded by an almost evil aura that increases their attack, with a series of blade and elemental attacks used at the same time. *Daemon's Rampage: The tail of Orochi glows and cuts the ground, releasing spirts of the underworld on the enemy, some get absorbed into the blade until its a completly black giving Orochi a devastating weapon. *-8 Element Vortex: Each head has a different element (earth, wind, water, fire, iight, dark, poison, gravity) and all of them combine into one large scale blast *-Double Up- Yamato no Orochi is split into two bodies, each have four heads though the power is slightly decreased the beast can still cause damage *-Sight of the Basilsk: The eye on Illu's staff when she's in this form glows and can instantly paraylze someone if they gaze at it Trivia *Despite being one divine being each head actually has their own personalities *Yamato no Orochi had only three summoners it's whole time inside FFW. One of them is believed to be Kusanagi. Category:Item Category:Familiars